


Final Touch

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It's not dancing anymore what they're doing, and the writer in Shige wonders if there is a word for this but not just any word, a beautiful one.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Final Touch

Massu's hands are large and strong yet his guidance with his fingertips delicate and expertly, sliding along Shige's hip bones. 

Shige tries to concentrate and keep it professional, yet he wonders what it's like for Massu in this very moment. They are not talking, officially they are practising but the tension is definitely there, getting thicker with each moment and each feathery touch of Massu's fingertips on Shige's waist, with each gasp of Massu behind Shige. 

The rehearsal studio seems larger with just the two of them, and Shige wonders if it's ever been like that. Sure they all work hard on their dancing but there is just something about they way that Massu moves that captivates the audience, and Shige is not gonna lie, it fascinates him, too. It's a mixture of attraction and envy, wanting to keep watching the flow of movements yet wishing his own dancing to look like that. 

This evening they had agreed to stay longer, Shige having asked Massu to, not really knowing what to expect. It would be naive to think he could be able to moves his body in just the same way, since the steps are not really the problem. He knows them. It's the feel to it, he's thinking too much about the steps and it shows in the way he's dancing. 

Massu is so close behind him that Shige can feel his warm breath on his neck and his own neck hair stands up in the progress. The music is still playing somewhere but Shige barely notices it, it's fading into some undefined background noise. Shige is not sure if he could even hear it over the loud thudding of his heartbeat if he tried. 

"Relax," Massu's voice rumbles pleasantly against his neck, "you're too stiff." Shige nods and tries to focus. Left, right, right, left. 

The new steps are really not that hard, and in his mind he knows them, theoretically. It's the final touch they're working on, how it will look like on stage for the audience. If asked, Shige would perfectly be able to write the steps down on a piece of paper. He had asked Massu to teach him because Massu is good, if that is even enough of a word to describe the way he handles that body, Shige thinks as he moves along with Massu behind him, quietly naming the steps in little whispers. 

"Good," Massu praises as the flow gets better and Shige thinks he's perfectly able to do the steps on his own now yet Massu's hands linger there, warm where he touches, loosely guiding him through the melody as if drawing a picture with his body, or more like, Shige's body. It's like Shige is a Marionette that Massu is handling and Shige doesn't complain. 

Massu knows it, too, feels that Shige is ready but he lets his hands rest there before speaking up. 

"You don't need any more guidance actually now, do you," he asks lowly against Shige's neck and Shige twitches slightly, all Shige really wants to do is give in and lean his head back against Massu's shoulder, to sway together with him like this to the music in the half darkness of the rehearsal room. It had been Massu's idea to dim the lights and have Shige feel the music rather than permanently controlling his own steps in the mirror and thinking too much. 

Shige doesn't reply verbally but places his hands on Massu's and Massu mumbles appreciatively into Shige's hair as they keep on dancing like this. 

"Do you want me to take my hands away," Massu asks after a while, nose against Shige's earlobe, and Shige shakes his head. 

"Shige," Massu growls softly, eyes closed and breath coming shorter and Shige knows. He begins to push back a little against Massu's hard body invitingly, feeling the other man responding by pressing his hips somewhat harder into his back, grinding crucially slowly against him and that's when Shige feels it. 

"It's been like this for a while," Massu whispers," but I wanted you to focus. But now.. " 

"Don't hold back," Shige groans softly, "I want to feel it." 

Massu makes a noise and slides his hands around Shige's body then, lets them slide over the white silky fabric of Shige's shirt which is nice to the touch, he loves this fabric, likes how soft it feels underneath his fingertips. He feels Shige's head on his shoulder then and smiles, the exposed neck looking so tempting and he leans in to let his lips ghost over it slowly. 

"More," he hears a soft whisper and chuckles. 

It's not dancing anymore what they're doing, and the writer in Shige wonders if there is a word for this but not just any word, a beautiful one. While his brain is browsing his internal vocabulary database like a library, his body is busy responding to his band mates touches. 

A large hand slides underneath the silky fabric slowly now, warm and nice on his skin while they move together, rolling and swaying their hips, knees slightly bent and at some point, Shige is afraid they might give in.

Massu's breath is on his neck, hot, and his lips trail along his skin up behind his ear, nibbling and suckling and Shige whimpers, wondering what to do with his own hands.

He is so willing to be touched by Massu like this right now and it shows in his body language. He begins to feel bolder and finds a new place for his hands on Massu's ass who humms appreciatively and Shige feels it reverberating on his skin.

Shige closes his eyes and just feels. The melody, the music, the bass, Massu. His lips are slightly parted and he arches his back a little as Massu's fingertips graze over a nipple. 

It's like they are in trance, Shige thinks, and he doesn't want to end it just yet. They find a perfect rhythm together, and Massu's gasps reach his ear, and Shige whines. 

He wonders how long he can keep this up. 

"Am I doing well, dance teacher?" Shige asks cockily and Massu snorts. "You're doing very good," he replies, before his voice drops lower and his warm hand presses harder against Shige's stomach, "I think you're ready for the final lesson."

Massu slows down and entangles himself from Shige's form, walking over to turn the lights on and the music off. 

"Ugh," Shige squints his eyes. 

"Sorry," Massu laughs, "but if we're gonna do this I'd rather not be walked in on by some juniors." 

Shige figures that Massu has a point there and they pack up. His legs shake a bit and he glances over to see if Massu is in the same state. He can't tell, but Massu's skin looks a little more flushed than usual. 

"This is a bit awkward," Shige says as they head to the parking lot. 

"My place has some really nice bluetooth speaker bass function," Massu grins over his whole face and Shige laughs loudly as they open Massu's car and throw their stuff inside. 

"I can't wait"


End file.
